Total Recall
by Duskynite
Summary: The 01-02 groups get a nasty blast from the past as the prime old evils are reconfigured-all at once and in both worlds. can they save their homes and families from what is possibly the end of the world?
1. Default Chapter

Total Recall  
  
Duskynite: This is post-Malomiyotismon era, okay ppl? I've been stewing on this story for a while. Who knows, maybe it'll be good. We've still got Katie from 'Loyalty and Compassion' but this takes place with Seasons 1&2.  
  
Ryu: HIIII!!  
  
Duskynite: Ignore him, he's my muse. Ryu! **smacks him on the head**  
  
Ryu: HEY!! Be nice! I'm valuable!  
  
Duskynite: I'm sure you are. Now, tell the nic people the disclaimer so I don't get sued.  
  
Ryu: **sighs** Duskynite doesn't own Digimon. If she did, it'd be Taiora, Daikari, and T.K./Catherine all the way.  
  
Duskynite: hey, they were so cute together!  
  
Ryu: the story..?  
  
Duskynite: oh yeah!  
  
On with da fic!  
  
"Davis Motimoya, you get your butt down here NOW!!" Jun roared, glaring daggers at the auburn haired boy squeezed onto the bookshelf. "It's a bloody toy! Leave it!"  
  
"Jun? Go away." Davis muttered, inching towards DemiVeemon, who was absolutely frozen with terror. The little blue Digimon had been chasing Minomon-who was now hiding safely in Ken's bookbag-when Jun came in. Now, he was cornered and felt like he was going to throw up at the same time. Lovely.  
  
"Dai-chan, I am gonna come up there and DRAG you down in a minute!" Jun shouted, her face turning a nice shade of purple. Davis looked helplessly at Ken, who was trying not to laugh. The blue-haired boy finally decided that now would be a good time to distract his friend's sister before she manually dragged him off the shelf.  
  
"Hey, Jun? Matt's outside," he pointed out the window. Jun raced, squealing, out of the house.  
  
"You do realize," Davis commented, finally grabbing DemiVeemon by one of his paws, "that if Matt really IS out there, you will be in very big trouble."  
  
"He's not there, don't worry."  
  
"Good, then let's get outta here."  
  
The two boys tore down the stairs, not bothering with the elevator, and raced out onto the street. They were headed to the Kamiya (A/N: for those of you who use Yagami, I apologize. I only know Kamiya) house- Tai had called this morning saying he had news.  
  
"Not a new threat, I hope," Ken grumbled as they boarded the bus. Davis shrugged and waved to a lavender-haired girl at the back of the bus.  
  
"Oi, Yolie!"  
  
Yolie waved and Ken looked away, his face turning scarlet.  
  
"You're gonna have to ask her out sooner or later," Davis muttered as they headed to the back of the bus.  
  
"Hey, guys," Yolie grinned, Poromon snoozing in her lap. "Any idea what's up?"  
  
"Nope. Tai just said it was important."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
The bus unloaded and the kids raced up to the Kamiya's apartment.  
  
"Finally!" Tai ushered the three kids into his room and plunked himself down by Izzy, who was typing madly away at the computer.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" Davis let DemiVeemon out of his bag and the little blue monster joined his digi-buddies on the ground.  
  
"New developments in the Digital World," Kari explained, sitting down next to him. Davis bit his tongue, trying to prevent the blood from rushing to his face. "A bunch of old codes reappeared and they're creating a lot of mess."  
  
"Old.codes?" Cody asked curiously, looking up from the book he was reading. "Like Digimon codes?"  
  
"Yep," Matt nodded.  
  
"So long as they're safe codes, we shouldn't have a problem," Joe mused from where he was sitting by the door. Next to him, eyes closed from sheer exhaustion, Katie nodded mutely.  
  
"You were working late again," Mimi accused, wapping her friend on the head. Katie grunted and batted it away.  
  
"Well, what other codes could they be?" T.K. asked Izzy, who was staring intently at the screen.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "They've been registered in just about all of our Digivices before- they recognize the data- the question is: whose data is it?"  
  
"How long should it take to figure out?" Sora asked, putting a hand on Tai's shoulder and looking over it, concern etched in her face.  
  
"About ten more minutes."  
  
"Hey, Agumon! You're gonna set this place on fire!" DemiVeemon yelped, retreating under the bed to avoid the little sparks of flame dancing around the dinosaur-like Digimon.  
  
"No, I'm not, am I?" Agumon turned to the other older Digimon. Gomamon and Tarkamon were a safe distance away so they shook their heads. Tentomon and Palmon followed DemiVeemon, and Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, all shrugged nervously.  
  
"Just be careful, Agu," Tai warned. His friend nodded.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!" Izzy shouted, shoving back from the computer as fast as he could and nearly running T.K. and Yolie over in the process. Everyone jumped to their feet.  
  
"What WHAT?!" Matt and Tai shouted in unison.  
  
"It's.it's.oh, lord we are so dead," Izzy gasped, pointing at the screen. "Th-the data.look!"  
  
The older kids crowded around the computer. Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody waited patiently, wondering what it could be.  
  
Katie was the first to spring away, her face white.  
  
"It can't be.." She croaked. "No! He's gone!!" She staggered backwards across the room until she had banged into the far wall. Joe hurried after her and sat down, trying to calm her. His face was drawn and serious. The other four looked at each other, and took the empty spaces, Cody climbing up on Davis's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, god,"  
  
"Nonononoonono!!"  
  
"They're dead. They're DEAD!" Kari screamed at Tai, jabbing a finger at the screen. "They should be DEAD!!!!"  
  
Davis stared with wide eyes at the glowing screen. He only recognized a few of the twisted, ugly faces on the screen, but the obvious fear, disgust, and confusion on the faces of his friends was enough to give him a full idea of the problem.  
  
"Are they mobile?" He asked faintly. Izzy nodded, Mimi's nails digging into his shoulders as she stared, transfixed at the screen.  
  
The leering, mocking faces, of the Dark Masters stared back.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Duskynite: Hmmm..I'll have to see if I continue this one. It'll depend on how many ppl read and review.  
  
Ryu: OR SHE'LL GET REALLY UPSET AND CHASE ME AROUND!! **cowers under table**  
  
Duskynite: Get back here you ridiculous dragon!! 


	2. Signs

Total Recall  
  
Duskynite: Okay, no reviews yet- REVIEW PPL!!!  
  
Ryu: Try asking politely.  
  
Duskynite: **evil look** Review ppl PLEASE. Happy?  
  
Ryu: Yep.  
  
Duskynite: Ugh. Just do the disclaimer. **glares at evil lawyers**  
  
Ryu: Ahem. Duskynite does not own Digimon or any of its characters. She only owns Katie and Tarkamon- and fifty cents I think.  
  
Duskynite: Nope, spent that on a soda at the pool.  
  
Ryu: Whatever. Roll the fic!  
  
Signs  
  
"This just has to happen now of all times," Yolie grumbled as she set up the Digital Portal. It kept faulting on her and she was getting TICKED.  
  
"I'm not going. You can't make me go," Katie repeated for the millionth time, hanging onto Tai and Kari's bunkbed for dear life. Joe had her around the waist and was trying to pry her loose.  
  
"You have to come. Now, let's go!!"  
  
"Nooooo!!" Katie wailed like a five year old. Gomamon was busily coaxing an equally panicked Tarkamon out from the closet. Davis sighed and marched over to his cousin. Briskly, he rapped her tightly clenched hands with Tai's aluminum baseball bat.  
  
"Ouch!" Katie jerked away from the bed, making Joe stagger back. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For you being such a baby, cuz," Davis replied dryly. "We have to go. Now."  
  
"Got it!" Yolie shouted, jumping up. She shoved her D-3 at the screen. "Digi-Port OPEN!"  
  
White light engulfed the thirteen kids and their Digimon, sending them spinning towards the Digital World.  
  
"This-is bad," Ken commented, staring around at the desolate landscape. Charred, black remains of trees stood at odd twisted angles. Deep gouges scarred the ground. The air was heavy, oily, and tasted faintly like metal.  
  
"Ugh," Cody covered his mouth and nose with his shirt, looking repulsed. Joe patted his young friend's shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"Okay, we should split up, start searching for these whackos," Tai was saying. Davis nodded, enthusiastically agreeing with his idol.  
  
"No, splitting up is too dangerous," Matt countered. T.K. nodded.  
  
"We need to stick together."  
  
"Split up. It'll work faster!"  
  
"Stay TOGETHER. It's safer!"  
  
"SPLIT UP!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"SHUDDUP!!" Izzy barked in a very un-Izzy like manner. The four quarreling stopped, staring at the red-head, awaiting instruction. Izzy had his laptop out again and was typing away on it, Ken and Yolie both looking over his shoulders. Izzy whistled.  
  
"Tai, we can't split up."  
  
"Why not?" Tai asked, ignoring the self-satisfied smirk shot at him by Matt.  
  
"Because these power levels are WAY up. Much higher than they were when we originally fought these guys."  
  
Katie groaned.  
  
"Typical," she said, shaking her head. "It's resistance. Like mosquitoes and bug repellent, every time they come back, they're stronger until they are totally immune to the repellent."  
  
"Are you saying that they might be immune to us?" Mimi squeaked.  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Enough talk, let's find these guys before they start utilizing that power," Davis interrupted. "Iz, where's the closest one?"  
  
"Devimon and Machinedramon (A/N: was that his name?) are near Spiral mount-wait, that's not right." Izzy moved closer to his screen, if that was possible. Yolie and Ken stared first at each other, then back at the screen as well.  
  
"What is it?" Sora asked nervously.  
  
"It says that they're near Spiral Mountain, and the others are scattered around too...but it also says that they're in locations in the Real World!"  
  
"You mean like a Devimon here, and one in the Real World, etcetera etcetera?" T.K. asked slowly.  
  
"Exactly. Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"No, it's terrible!" Kari shouted. "We can't destroy TWO of all of them! We could barely destroy ONE! What about Apocolymon, is he there?"  
  
"I can't determine that yet, Kari."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Biyomon cried. "Let's head to Spiral Mountain and get 'em!"  
  
"But...our homes.." Mimi winced. "Here or Real World guys? One's gonna have to wait, and that could have really bad results, but we can't take care of both sides at once, can we?"  
  
The children looked at each other, the full weight of the situation becoming obvious. The Digimon looked at each other to, equally distressed.  
  
Finally, Tarkamon spoke, her pale purple eyes decisive.  
  
"We have to go back."  
  
Everyone looked down at the small, tiger-like creature. Tarkamon took a deep breath.  
  
"The Digital World is resilient- what takes millennia for your world to regrow-like forests and stuff- we can have back in a number of days. Also, we Digimon are reconfigured, we come back. People don't, and I wouldn't be surprised if the death count has already started. If we're gonna start anywhere, I think it'd better be the Real World." Tarkamon looked to her friends. Gomamon was nodding empathetically. The others agreed to.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Davis said quietly, hugging Veemon. "We'll do all we can to save both worlds. Promise that."  
  
"Okay then, let's go back AGAIN!" Yolie sighed, taking the computer from Izzy and re-opening the portal.  
  
"Do you think anything bad has happened while we were gone?" Kari asked her brother nervously.  
  
"We've been gone maybe ten minutes, I highly doubt it," Tai replied with confidence. He hugged his sister tightly. "Don't worry, Kar, I'll take care of you."  
  
"Me to!" Gatomon piped up. Kari giggled and hugged her to.  
  
"Let's go guys!" Yolie called. The portal sent them back.  
  
Twenty six beings-digimon included- tumbled out into Tai and Kari's room- only, it was only half there.  
  
"AACK!" Katie grabbed a twisted beam of metal to keep from rolling out the yawning hole in the wall. She stared out at the city below her. Half of it was on fire.  
  
"What the frig happened?!" Ken screamed, pulling Yolie back from the edge. The floor trembled with the new weight and sagged. Cody stumbled and rolled forward. Joe grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back.  
  
"We need to get out right now!" He shouted.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Tai shouted frantically, yanking on the door. It seemed welded shut. He pounded on it, frustrated.  
  
"How the heck did this happen so fast?!" He shouted. Matt stared wordlessly at the city. Down below, the children could hear screams, crying, and the sound of buildings and lives going up in smoke. And above it all, laughter. Many pitches of insane, hysterical laughter that seemed to echo across the world.  
  
"Like I said," Tarkamon whispered, her eyes huge with sadness. "The death count has begun."  
  
Tbc.  
  
Duskynite: Ick. Bad chapter. No more till I get reviews, I think.  
  
Ryu: R&R PEOPLE!!!  
  
Duskynite: Why don't you ask POLITELY. **snickering**  
  
Ryu: Okay. R&R PEOPLE!!!!!!  
  
Duskynite: forget I said anything. 


End file.
